koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhou Tai/Weapons
Here is a collection of Zhou Tai's weapons in the Warriors series. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 Level 10 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: The Nanman Campaign *Requirements: Using Red Hare, quickly head towards Wu Tugu and defeat him. Then enter Meng Huo's base before Ahui Nan and Dong Tu Na defect to the Wu forces. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Level 11 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Niu Zhu *Restrictions: No restrictions *Requirements: Rescue Sun Quan and his four sub-officers. Then defeat Taishi Ci and Liu Yong. Strategy #Ignore all sub-officers and run straight up into He Fei castle. #Kill all the soldiers surrounding until a message says that Sun Quan is rescued. He'll begin to retreat towards the bottom. He'll take the right route of the lake. #Rescue the 2 sub-officers on the way by killing enough soldiers around them. #Taishi Ci appears in front of the middle bridge to block the path (the bridge Sun Jian destroyed at Battle of He Fei). Do not let Sun Quan meet him (or else he'll get killed) by leaving him with a few soldiers. #Gan Ning will appear from the bottom of the screen around this time. Ignore him. #Go to the other side of the lake and rescue the two sub-officers there. #Ambush party in the He Fei castle. Ignore it. #Kill Taishi Ci. #Liu Yong appears at the bottom of the screen. Kill him. #Get 500 KOs. #Level 11 weapon message. Dynasty Warriors 5 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Yi Ling (Wu) *Location: Inside the Stone Sentinel Maze, a little south from the entrance. *Requirements: Zhou Tai must defeat Zhao Yun before the fire attack goes off. The fire attack must succeed. Note: Equip Red Hare Harness if available. Check the unit info on Zhao Yun's whereabouts, then go straight there and defeat him. After defeating him, head to Zhu Ran's location and ensure his safety. Once all the requirement are met, the item will appear within the Stone Sentinel Maze. Dynasty Warriors 6 Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Zhou Tai uses blades as his main weapon in the game. Dynasty Warriors 7 Zhou Tai uses the curved sword as his default weapon in the game and its various spin-offs. Dynasty Warriors Next Dynasty Warriors 8 Zhou Tai still uses the curved sword as his default weapon in this title. Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Warriors Orochi 1 & 2 Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Zhou Tai uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Dead of Night *Doctor Death *Epiphany (DLC) Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Chapter 1: Battle of Nagashino (Redux)' - Defeat 1,000 enemies in under 10 minutes. *'Chapter 1: Rescue at Taoshui' - Defeat Hognose, Hooknose, and Patchnose in under 14 minutes. *'Chapter 1: Counterattack at Nagashino' - Defeat Sun Wukong and 500 enemies in under 7 minutes. *'Chapter 2: Battle of Mt. Dingjun' - Defeat Xiahou Ba and 500 enemies in under 5 minutes. Warriors Orochi 4 Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Never Say Die Blades Katana Blade - Zhou Tai 1 (DW4).png|1st weapon blade (Dynasty Warriors 4~5) Katana Blade - Zhou Tai 2 (DW4).png|2nd weapon blade (Dynasty Warriors 4~5) Katana Blade - Zhou Tai 3 (DW4).png|3rd weapon blade (Dynasty Warriors 4~5) Katana Blade - Zhou Tai 4 (DW4).png|4th weapon blade (Dynasty Warriors 4~5) Katana Blade - Zhou Tai 5 (DW4).png|5th weapon blade (Dynasty Warriors 4~5) Category: Weapons